User talk:Near-sighted Jedi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miss Muscles page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:52, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Adding New Pages Cebr1979 (talk) 17:05, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Always copy and paste this infobox into any new page you create.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:12, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Blonde Characters Thanks for your help removing this category! It is very much appreciated! :-D Cebr1979 (talk) 05:02, July 17, 2018 (UTC) No problem. Too bad there doesn't seem to be a way to delete the entire category at once, at least as far as I know. Would save a great deal of time. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 15:36, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :It is possible to delete an entire category at once... :BUT: :It doesn't delete the category from the pages. Every page ends up (frustratingly) being left with a redlink stating the deleted category.Cebr1979 (talk) 15:50, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :--- :Well dang it. Manual deletion it is then. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 15:54, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks again for helping!Cebr1979 (talk) 15:57, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::--- ::Glad to help. Also, Propella's page seems to be protected or something. I can't edit out the blonde category on it. Might be restricted to a mod for it I guess. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 15:59, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I got her! Thanks! I have all the open source characters protected. (I think) I have now fixed all the others but, should you find any I missed, please let me know.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:46, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Deran Faed in the black hair category is one. There may be others somewhere down the page. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 16:50, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks again! Fixed!Cebr1979 (talk) 16:53, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :--- :Well that monumental task is done. No more hair categories. The only things left in the 'candidates for deletion' category are 'comic book covers' and 'distant future characters.' Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 18:40, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Dude... THANK YOU SO MUCH!Cebr1979 (talk) 19:09, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Good catch! Can't believe I missed it! Thank you!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:03, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::No problem. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 05:08, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Silver Streak Comics characters I get where you're coming from and... on the surface... I agree it SEEMS LIKE it would be a good idea but... If you give people on the internet an inch... they will take you for a million miles and then some! If we have a "Silver Streak Comics Characters" category... someone will see that and decide to make a "Green Jet Comics Characters" category... even though there was only one issue so... Who cares? And then when I delete it, they will throw a tantrum because "there's a Silver Streak Comics Characters category so how come only the one I made got deleted?" and it will become a big fight. When we used to do this, it got so bad that someone created a "Snow White Characters" category for nothing more than her and her dwarves (Charming, her sister, and the evil queen didn't have profiles back then). It just spiraled out of control and we had categories everywhere for nothing! Again... I get where you're coming from but... I've just been down this road before and won't do it again.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:35, August 31, 2018 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH! For all your efforts in cleaning up pages! I really want you to know that you are VERY MUCH appreciated! Thanks again! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 08:30, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :I can officially say you've become one of the very few editors who... when I get a notification of an edit having been made and see it was done by you... I rarely even double-check anymore. I just know it's okay. :-) Thanks again for all you do!Cebr1979 (talk) 01:52, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Admin Status If you're interested, I'd like to upgrade you to admin status BUT (even though you would have the power to do so)... I wouldn't want you (at least for now) deleting pages or blocking users (unless being blatant vandalism such as vulgar words or nudity pictures or somesuch) without checking with me first. Let me know. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 03:29, August 8, 2019 (UTC) I'm no master of wiki operations, but I'll do my best. I won't delete pages or users unless I have a good reason. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 03:38, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :Are you able to see the contents of this page?Cebr1979 (talk) 09:03, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I can see the contents of the page. Welcome to Insights and various templates. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 14:29, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :It finally went through and you and Raydog are now admins! Welcome aboard!Cebr1979 (talk) 07:34, October 24, 2019 (UTC) : :--- : :Cool. That's great to hear! Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 14:42, October 24, 2019 (UTC)